<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>positive affirmations by revise_leviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697314">positive affirmations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan'>revise_leviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Wall Sex, momoyuki switch rights, proper kink list at the top of each chapter since this is really just two separate oneshots, re:vale are bad at communicating so they bang in weird ways instead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have a track record of being hilariously bad at talking things out, sometimes it's so much easier to just take the straightforward and intimate route. Or the roundabout and crude one. It depends on the mood of the evening, and also usually which one of them is topping.</p><p>(Two tangentially related one-shots of Momo and Yuki resolving their differences through the time-honoured method of loving but slightly feral bang situations.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the momoyuki one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there i joined this fandom back in november purely from osmosis exposure to i7 and trigger and then as soon as i binged the actual canon re:vale jumped me in a dark alley and stole my soul</p><p>this is only about the second time ever i've written smut fic and the first time it's been my first work in a fandom so hopefully my finely crafted between the hours of 1am and 5am tales of bang are acceptable additions to the momoyuki canon</p><p><b>Kink list for this chapter:</b> Wall sex (and also just lots of carrying in general), pinning/Momo throwing his strong around for questionable sex positions/does "Momo showing off how much stronger he is than Yuki" count as power dynamics, oral, felching, minor elements of overstimulation/orgasm denial and idk if tired sex is a kink but that sure is most of the premise, also as the chapter title and probably all the kinks suggest this is the one where momo tops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s rare, especially nowadays, for Momo to feel wiped out at the end of a day’s work. Years of maintaining that careful façade of boundless energy around Yuki while he was working five jobs and classes on the side means it’s always easy enough to <em>look</em> like he’s not, but even then, actually feeling it takes a special occasion. Today, though, sixteen-ish hours that felt like the worst kind of marathon (and even more so because he wasn’t working with Yuki for most of it, including the last six solid hours) have him sliding soundlessly through Yuki’s front door at somewhere after midnight, dragging himself along the wall for a moment before clapping his hands against his cheeks and slipping out of his shoes. He probably needs his brain in order before he gets to Yuki, or pretending he didn’t survive this day mostly by virtue of too much energy drink and canned coffee might not work, and he really doesn’t want to admit he stayed up for most of last night orchestrating people by phone again. Not least because Yuki might try to steal his phone (…again).</p><p>His feet carry him while his brain checks out for a sorely needed moment to reboot, and it comes back online about five steps into Yuki’s bedroom. And then promptly shuts down again when it registers that Yuki’s lying around reading a book in a bathrobe and underwear. He’s pretty sure he looks entirely glazed out when Yuki glances up and puts his book away, but he shakes himself back to working order by the time Yuki’s slid off the bed and come over to scrutinise his face, hands settling against his hips.</p><p>“What a rare face. You look more tired than I do, Momo,” Yuki says, voice gentle but something in it subtly questioning. It’s not like Momo is exactly known for prioritising his own health, and the man under the microscope waves his hands casually in an attempt to distract from his eyes, and also the fact that if Yuki gets much closer, he’s probably going to smell the horrific cocktail of caffeinated beverages on his breath.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine! It was just busy, you know? I didn’t even get time to work ou—mm!"</p><p>In just that few seconds of speaking, Yuki’s eyes narrow slightly, and he ducks in while Momo has his mouth open to claim his lips. And stick his tongue in his mouth, which he promptly withdraws once he gets a taste of the inside, breaking the kiss with a wrinkled nose.</p><p>“What were you drinking to keep yourself awake? You taste like a 2am convenience store run.”</p><p>That’s enough to poke a stick into Momo’s ailing brain pudding, and he puffs out his cheeks, leaning up like he’s going to make Yuki taste it again. He’s definitely <em>smelling</em> it, from the way he turns his head. “Excuse you, it was 4am and—”</p><p>“You were awake at 4am?” Yuki’s expression suddenly turns dangerous, and Momo belatedly realises his brain isn’t quite as back online as he’d like it to be. Still, admitting being awake at 4am is a problem means admitting he’s not in the best shape tonight, and he’s still not in the habit of doing that unless he’s almost literally having his arm twisted, so he doubles down, clapping his hands to his cheeks and staring up at Yuki determinedly. He even widens his eyes, like that’s totally going to show that he’s the most awake person ever and he didn’t even need the toxins on his breath in the first place.</p><p>“And I’m still awake now, aren’t I? Super awake. The most awake anyone’s ever been,” he insists, ignoring the fact that he’s mostly the last thing because of the caffeine and whatever was in the energy drink cans he mostly didn’t read short of checking which ones were making the boldest claims of alertness. Doubt is etched all over Yuki’s face, and he reaches up to move Momo’s hands out of the way of his eyes and turn him around, starting to walk him towards the bathroom while also pulling his hoodie up over his head to get it off.</p><p>“Bath. Bed. Now. It’s a day off tomorrow, so we’re sleeping in.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“House rules.”</p><p>“You can’t make—”</p><p>“I’ll tie you to the bed if I have to.”</p><p>That mental image makes Momo bodily stop for a moment, to the point Yuki can’t actually push him, but it gives him the moment he needs to turn around and take Yuki’s hands instead, tapping them against his chest.</p><p>“I still have stuff to do! I know you’re worried, darling, but if I go to bed without a little workout, I’m going to start deteriorating into a noodle.”</p><p>He holds Yuki’s arm up to make his point, and Yuki gives him a bit of a sour look. That only lasts a moment, though, because it seems like in the next one, he’s figuring out how best to reclaim the upper hand on this issue. Or that’s Momo’s best guess, at least, because it’s the only thing he can think of that would make the next logical move from there Yuki leaning down to lick a stripe up from his collarbone to his ear.</p><p>“Yuki--!”</p><p>“You’re overworking yourself again. If I have to distract you from whatever else you’re doing until you agree to go to bed, I’ll do it.”</p><p>Momo’s expression hardens, like someone just injected more stubbornness into it. “I can’t just <em>not</em> do it, you don’t—”</p><p>Yuki starts pecking at his lips, and the protests become disjointed and huffy, Momo not wanting to push him away but still wanting to win the argument. “I can’t—it’s my—you’re <em>so—</em>”</p><p>Eventually, he lets out a lengthy grumble and pushes into the next kiss, his brain chugging through how to work this out. And in that miracle of a moment, it’s the one thing his brain actually connects the dots on in the tired state he’s in, and the kiss breaks with a little smile that bears his sharp canines.</p><p>“Alright, fine, darling, you win. On one condition,” Momo says, his hands slipping gently behind Yuki’s thighs. Yuki, all too aware Momo doesn’t back down that easily, already looks like he’s sussing out what the caveat here is, but he doesn’t really get the chance before Momo’s grip on his thighs tightens and he hoists Yuki bodily over one shoulder.</p><p>“Momo!”</p><p>“If you’re my workout for the night, then I swear I’ll go to bed right after,” Momo says cheerily, tilting his head back to offer Yuki a wink. Yuki, while trying to look unimpressed, instead seems like he’s a second from asking what exactly that entails other than the obvious.</p><p>Which only becomes even more obvious when Momo quite casually grabs the waistband of Yuki’s underwear and pulls it all the way off his dangling legs in one motion that’s way smoother than it has any right to be. Yuki kicks his legs ineffectually, but when he speaks again, it’s in more of a pouty, attention-seeking sort of tone.</p><p>“I just got clean, too…I’m tired as well, so shouldn’t you have some mercy?”</p><p>Momo can definitely believe that Yuki was only awake this long to see him get home, but he makes a chiding sort of sound as he opens Yuki’s nightstand and shoves the one relevant prep item into his pocket. “Hmm, are we talking about that now? I think I forgot that word five minutes ago when you wouldn’t let me finish a sentence. You know my vocabulary fails me sometimes…”</p><p>Yuki huffs like he’s admitting he kind of deserved that one, but he doesn’t really have time to remark on it any further before Momo drops him down again, pulling away and discarding the bathrobe and pressing him up against the wall from behind. Fingers interlace with Yuki’s as Momo puts both hands over his and slides them up next to his head, leaning his weight against his partner with all the casual reminder that even though Yuki might’ve gotten himself to being a tiny bit less of a stick since the veranda incident, he’s nowhere near being able to shift Momo if he’s actually trying. Stubborn as he is, Yuki still squirms, but it ends in a short breath that’s trying not to sound too aroused as he finds himself able to do very little but rub himself up against his partner.</p><p>“Up for a little revenge, darling~?” Momo says it sweetly into his ear before drawing his tongue down Yuki’s neck, trailing to somewhere on his shoulderblade that’s not coming out in any shoots they have scheduled in the upcoming week. His lips press against it, and then his teeth, just enough to be a little punishing with how sharp his canines are, and Yuki hisses, pressing closer against the wall and giving Momo the opportunity to push in that little bit more against him in turn. He scatters a little pattern across Yuki’s back with teeth and tongue, putting more of his weight into him as he goes and barely leaving him room to breathe by the time he finally lets up, Yuki drawing a sharp breath that turns into more of a gasp when Momo flips him around, bringing his hands under his thighs and lifting them up to his hips so Yuki might as well be sitting against the wall…except halfway up it instead of on the ground.</p><p>“Keep up, Yuki, we’re on lifts now,” Momo chides with a little grin, and Yuki answers that by narrowing his eyes and grabbing for the edges of Momo’s shirt with his now free hands, dragging it up insistently.</p><p>“I think I’ll take this one, then,” he replies, and Momo tuts a little like it’s some big deal for him to have to raise his arms once Yuki gets that high.</p><p>“I’m trying to carry you, you know…” Momo sighs about it before leaning one knee up against the wall and dropping Yuki down to sit on his thigh for a moment while he lifts his arms to let him remove the shirt the rest of the way. “This is going to be the most uneven workout I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Is that supposed to be my fault?” Considering the situation, Yuki sounds pleased to be an inconvenience, and Momo ruffles his hair for a moment before hoisting him back up with his hands, higher than he’d been the first time and enough that he can just about hook his legs over Momo’s shoulders.</p><p>“Who said anything about fault? I’m just giving you what you deserve.”</p><p>It’s in those few seconds that Yuki realises Momo’s mouth is now just about level with his thighs, and his muscles clench in the first moment Momo’s teeth dig into the inner skin, as he starts to work his way down both sides, going back and forth and squeezing at the underside and all the way down to his ass. Lacking in good places to reach when he’s been shoved this high up, Yuki tangles one hand in Momo’s hair as his breath gets close enough to tease over his length, and one hand rests back against the wall like he’s waiting to need something to scratch at. Sure enough, Momo makes very deliberate eye contact in the moment his attentions go from thigh to cock, and there’s only a few teasing nips before his lips circle the head, linger for only the flick of a tongue, and then take in the whole length in one smooth movement.</p><p>Yuki almost chokes on his own breath even though he should expect this by now, and Momo feels the pull against his hair as his tongue glides over the sensitive skin, letting it slip out a little before taking it back in with all the more enthusiasm. His gag reflex barely exists at this point, prepared to serve as he always is, and Yuki makes a messy, shaky sound as he feels the back of Momo’s throat tighten before letting him go again.</p><p>While he’s creating such a nice distraction, Momo’s fingers loosen from Yuki’s thighs, letting him put his full weight to sitting on Momo’s shoulders and against the wall for a moment while he fishes around in his pocket, uncapping the tube he grabbed earlier. Yuki doesn’t seem to hear it amid his own moaning, but he certainly feels the cold sensation when Momo pokes slick fingers up against his entrance, and a moan shrivels into an ungainly little yelp when he realises he’s about to be even more stuck than he already is.</p><p>It’s a sound Momo likes hearing from him, honestly, dragging out that lack of composure, and after some more cautious pressing just to make sure Yuki isn’t going to buck into his mouth the moment his fingers get anywhere interesting, he pushes in. It draws out a moan and a curtailed little motion when Yuki instinctively presses forward away from the fingers, only to push right back into them when that puts his length further into Momo’s mouth, a much higher sort of whine dropping from his lips.</p><p>“Momo, you…Momooooo…” is all he manages in the way of half-hearted protest, Momo’s fingers and his mouth moving in rhythm to keep him squirming and trapped between the two sensations, one hand twisting into Momo’s hair and the other bracing back against the wall, nails scraping against the paint. While Yuki certainly <em>deserves</em> a little ruffling after what he tried earlier, Momo would never think to give him anything less than the best possible time with whatever they’re doing, and as soon as a cry from Yuki tells him he’s hit the best spot with his fingers, he keeps right on aiming for it. As he keeps drawing him as far into his mouth as he can, not giving him any quarter, the intense rhythm tunes his exhausted brain out again, sounds and sensation overtaking any actual thought.</p><p>It’s only when his fingers slide out easily and his stretched lips are starting to hurt a touch at the corners that Momo tunes back in to the realisation he might’ve drawn this part out longer than he intended, and with an absent sort of hum against Yuki’s length as he finally lets it out and gives him a moment to gasp for breath, he goes fishing in his pockets with his other hand. Yuki’s too out of it in the first few seconds of freedom to notice what he’s doing, until there’s something soft and tight compressing the base of his cock and he looks down to see…a hairtie wrapped a couple of times.</p><p>He turns a doe-eyed, betrayed, but very affected expression on Momo, who struggles not to laugh considering the contrast from earlier. “Momo, if I tell you I’m sorry for earlier will you take it off?”</p><p>It’s textbook fishing for sympathy and not actually being remotely sorry for any part of what happened earlier, so Momo just trails the fingers of his clean hand down Yuki’s hair and cups his cheek reassuringly. “Relax, I know you’re tired. Just let me do all the work and it’ll be fine, okay?”</p><p>Most of the time, it’s nice to have Yuki be active and take initiative, but right now, now that they’re into it and Momo’s tired brain dial is an inch from hitting “feral”, Momo just wants to carry him and caress him and fuck him to within an inch of what little consciousness he’s keeping himself awake with. After freeing his own length, already long hard from the combination of Yuki rubbing up against him when he was struggling earlier and getting to service his most precious person the way he has been, he gently unhooks Yuki’s legs from his shoulders and brings him downwards. Guiding the limbs around his waist, Yuki’s arms curling around his shoulders naturally and his legs following suit where they’re directed, he positions Yuki carefully and then brings him downward, sliding in slowly but all the way to the hilt, much the same as if Yuki were sitting in his lap. Yuki’s back arches with it, a breathless sound escaping, and Momo lets out a sated breath at the pressure around his cock. He wants a hand free for this too, so he pushes Yuki up against the wall, letting that and one arm support him as he slides out and then pushes back in, starting up a rhythm as straightforwardly ravaging as any weight repetition could hope to be.</p><p>“Mmm, you’re doing really well, darling,” Momo murmurs, hand trailing down the back of Yuki’s hair to bring his head up, let him take his lips again now that he hopes the sour drink taste has left his mouth a bit more. “I bet you’d work out more if it was always like this, right? And you’d look and sound beautiful doing it…”</p><p>His breath is hitching as he speaks, but nowhere near as badly as Yuki’s, who’s gasping like he just brought his head above water. He still tries to speak between the kisses Momo dots all over his face and lips, between the moments Momo pushes in so deep words escape him all over again, but all that really comes out is Momo’s name, gentle pleas, and fragments of sentiments Yuki is apparently feeling vulnerable enough already to let slip without a fight. Momo catches a “Mine…” and “I love…” in there, and it only adds to the gentle flush on his face as he cradles Yuki’s head close, stroking his hair and his back and nibbling the gentlest of trails down his neck, something that will fade away by tomorrow and only be known by the two of them.</p><p>“I love you too, my beautiful Yuki.”</p><p>He can’t help but want to take that ownership back in the moment he knows he’s about to climax, the release coming when Yuki clenches around him in a retaliatory pique of who is whose here. He muffles his moan in Yuki’s neck as he rides out the orgasm, and while he’d honestly like nothing more than to drop like a rock and pass out asleep once it’s done, he knows Yuki isn’t anything like done himself, and so he pulls out, turning Yuki around towards the wall again.</p><p>Yuki, dazed and a little thrown by the continuation, glances back towards Momo before reaching one hand down towards his own constricted length. Momo slides it back up so Yuki can support himself against the wall, and lifts him up to his head level again, hands pressing his thighs right up against the wall this time.</p><p>“This is just the cool-down, okay? You can leave it to me,” Momo reassures, undoing the hairtie that’s been stopping Yuki from climaxing and letting it fall to the floor. It wasn’t something he needed long-term enough to worry about, he just wanted to drag it out a little more for him.</p><p>He’s not sure Yuki was expecting quite such a literal dragging it out, though, because he feels a jolt when his tongue runs up the cleft of Yuki’s ass, and there’s a helpless gasp of his name when his tongue slips through the loosened ring of muscle and starts lapping at his own seed, pushing in as far as he can get it. He’s far too tired to do a comprehensive clean-up job in the bath, but he’s more than happy to eat out the lion’s share of it here and just worry about what’s left over, and judging by the shivering moans and gasps Yuki dissolves into from the second time the tongue penetrates him, the feeling is mutual. It’s a slow, but insistent process, his tongue exploring every inch of the short area it can reach, starting shallow from the edges after that first little bit of showing off, and it’s only when he pushes his tongue as deep as it can go for a second time that Yuki’s voice cracks and Momo feels him jolt as he comes. He massages Yuki’s thighs in his grip as the other man sags, practically melting into him now that the tension is gone, and his tongue searches around once or twice more before he decides he’s gotten everything he can reach with it and withdraws, gently letting Yuki’s legs back down to the floor. They’re definitely shaking at this point, though, so Momo’s arms wind firmly around his waist, keeping him supported.</p><p>“So, what did you think of Momo-chan’s special workout menu?” he teases, dropping a brief kiss against Yuki’s neck. The first words Yuki attempts come out slurred and unintelligible, and he leans back against Momo, waiting the several seconds it takes for forming legible sounds to not be beyond him.</p><p>“How much to hire you as my personal trainer?” Yuki manages, tired but amused, and Momo laughs along with it, nuzzling his hair.</p><p>“I’d have to go much harder on you if you were paying me, you know? I’d be obliged to guarantee my quality by making sure you can’t even stand up next time.”</p><p>“I can live with that,” Yuki says, but then adds barely a second later, “Carry me to the bathroom.”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask…well, I thought you’d ask, but maybe after you’d tried to do it yourself,” Momo admits, wasting no time in sweeping Yuki into a much more effective princess carry than that one time Yuki tried to do it to him. “But my darling deserves to be swept off his feet in every way I can do it.”</p><p>A tired laugh escapes Yuki as he loops his arms around Momo’s neck. “And your darling loves you for it.”</p><p>“I love you too. Now, let’s get you looking cool and handsome again before bed.”</p><p>He’ll worry about that white stain up the wall later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i came up with this chapter first because i like bottom momo as much as anyone but also top momo rights and i've seen sadly little service top momo content in particular</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the yukimomo one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just noticed ao3 isn't using my time zone so for the record, this fic totally posted on valentine's day from my time zone</p>
<p><b>Kink list for this chapter:</b> Bondage (just the arms), gagging (with reference to an established safe signal), praise kink except the person being praised is really mostly being slowly worn down into accepting people think good things about him, body worship, massage, lap sex, i'm pretty sure emotional overstimulation isn't a thing but it is now, you're welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yukiiii, you’re so cruel to me…”</p>
<p>Yuki tries not to smile at the dramatic, puppy-eyed whining coming from Momo as he slips a silky pink rope around his forearms, Momo holding himself as still as he can so as not to cause any actual trouble. As nice as it is to have a boyfriend who could bench-press you, sometimes Yuki prefers to actually have a bit of control that’s not immediately conquered by Momo rolling him over or lying down on him. Momo being as doting as he is, he’s prepared to do just about anything if it puts a smile on Yuki’s face, but Yuki’s learnt that the fake dramatics tend to be how his natural energy manifests when he can’t just bounce around like the menace he is. So he pokes Momo good-naturedly in the base of his spine and sits slightly further up his legs, pushing his partner’s naked form down that tiny bit more against the pink sheets.</p>
<p>“I told you, it’s going to be nice. Do you want me to think I’m a bad husband?”</p>
<p>Momo squeaks a little at that as if he hadn’t realised it could be taken that way, but goes back to a pouty face in the next moment. “But you don’t tie people up to do nice things to them! Isn’t it supposed to be so you can do whatever you want and I can’t just—”</p>
<p>Momo mimes as much of a push-up as he can without the use of his hands, in demonstration of how little Yuki’s weight on his legs is actually a burden to him. Yuki blinks in the moment Momo’s thighs rise slightly underneath him, and prods him in the spine again to make him relax them. Once he does, he leans forward with a gentle, but difficult-to-read smile.</p>
<p>“Who said ‘whatever I want’ can’t be nice? I’m hurt you think I’m that kind of man.”</p>
<p>That gets another more noncommittal whine out of Momo, like he’s considering whether to apologise or not, and eventually, he just plants his face in the sheets and answers that way. “You’re sinful, Yuki…trying to lure me into a false sense of security…”</p>
<p>Yuki pats Momo’s hip reassuringly (he briefly considers patting his butt reassuringly instead, but that might make Momo jump enough to ruin his ropework so far) before turning his attention back to his forearms, folded behind him wrist-to-elbow. Wrapping the rope all the way along makes for a soft, but secure hold, and while he could just be quick and dirty about it, Momo deserves better than that. If there’s anything in the world that will make him put actual effort into something time and time again, it’s the man currently lying underneath him. So he takes his time, making sure it’s the right tightness all the way along, and that the lines are nice and even, before finally finishing with the knots and sliding a hand along the whole thing thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Is that okay?” he asks, and Momo squirms under him, twisting his arms in a way Yuki can very slightly feel under the rope. He makes only a half-hearted effort to stop the tiny power trip from going straight to his head, because he’s going to need that for later.</p>
<p>“Mmm, it’s fine,” Momo says, before turning his head and fluttering his eyelashes overdramatically. “Whatever should I do now that I’m at the mercy of this terrifying degenerate, someone save me…”</p>
<p>Yuki has to turn his laugh at that into a cough, though he’s still smiling when he takes his hand away, sliding it behind him to pick up the last piece of the Momo-controlling puzzle. Which makes Momo’s eyes just about bug when he sees it, before he shoves his face in the sheets again and flails his lower legs.</p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> a degenerate! You bought me a muzzle!?”</p>
<p>“Since you’re a mad dog, I almost bought you a dog one. Isn’t this much better?” Yuki says, a deadpan sort of tease to his tone as he rests the muzzle mask on Momo’s back. It’s soft and leathery, but definitely more comprehensive than just shoving a scarf in his mouth, the shape of it cupping the jaw and concealing most of the face under the nose, and Momo lets out a lengthy, overwrought fake sob.</p>
<p>“I married a scary carnivore, he’s going to eat me alive…”</p>
<p>Yuki gives him the few seconds he needs for the theatrics and wriggling to run their course before he lifts himself off Momo’s legs, and Momo rolls himself over with a huffy sigh so he’s facing Yuki. And then pokes his tongue out at him and grins.</p>
<p>“Alright, how does this one work, do I need to open my mouth or not?”</p>
<p>Yuki hums out a no, reaching one hand out to touch at the tip of Momo’s chin and push it up in a way that makes him swallow in anticipation. “I need you to close it. Though I know it’s hard when you’re making all these accusations about your poor, unloved partner.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that, Yuki, you know I love you,” Momo pouts, puffing his cheeks a bit before Yuki pokes him in one and he blows it out. “Let’s do it, then.”</p>
<p>He makes a kissy face at Yuki until the muzzle is slid into place, relaxing his jaw so it doesn’t end up in an awkward position. Yuki moves his head around as he needs to, tucking hair out of the way with his fingers and pulling strands free that catch under the straps, until it’s fastened into place and Yuki leans back to survey his work. Momo’s brow is slightly furrowed, like he’s not sure it’s on right, but when he tries to open his mouth to speak, the muzzle doesn’t so much as budge, and the attempt turns into a muffled, faintly aroused whine as he arches his back, pulling at his wrists in a rather theatrical way.</p>
<p>Yuki curls a hand over his amused smile, moving Momo’s legs to either side of him so he can sit cross-legged between them. “For someone who doesn’t want to be eaten, you’re putting on quite a show. You’re lucky I’m a herbivore.”</p>
<p>One kind of herbivore, at least, and he feels Momo tense in anticipation under his hands as he lifts one of his legs, delicate grip shaping out the toned calf like he’s considering what to do with it. It comes to a stop at Momo’s foot, and Yuki curves it downwards gently so he can kiss his partner’s painted toenails.</p>
<p>“You always do such a beautiful job with our nails. I know you say I have the more detailed hand, but you’re selling yourself short, don’t you think?” Yuki murmurs the words up the surface of his skin between feather-light kisses, clearly audible from the distance Momo’s head is, and breaths and gentle lip movements brushing at the nerves. Momo turns his head away slightly, a faint pink coming into his cheeks, but lets out an appreciative hum when Yuki’s fingers press more firmly into his calf, moving up with a satisfying massaging kind of rhythm.</p>
<p>“I like hearing you say you’re strong, because you always sound so sure of yourself when you say it. Even if you keep saying it at times it’ll make me mad, I’m happy for you as well. Because you deserve to say nice things about yourself, Momo. You deserve to be happy with who you are, and have people tell you how kind and thoughtful and beautiful you are.”</p>
<p>In any other situation, Yuki couldn’t be this embarrassing, but in this one, he speaks with confidence, because he <em>knows</em>. He knew from the very second he came up with this idea, could picture the way Momo’s head now turns to him to refute those words, the way his muffled voice catches in his throat as he realises what the gag was for, the way his eyes go so much rounder and more vulnerable in that moment than any kind of rough play could have made him. This might be embarrassing for Yuki, but the high, pleading sound that Momo makes in his throat as the flush in his cheeks deepens and he pulls against the bindings tells him Momo is about to be nothing less than mortified, and if that’s the balance of things, then he can handle a little embarrassment. His fingers and mouth continue their attentive, gentle journey up Momo’s leg, handling him like a piece of art, a precious and fragile thing not to be damaged, and Yuki’s grin turns positively diabolical as he turns his head just so to meet Momo’s eyes.</p>
<p>“So you’re going to listen to me tell you how wonderful you are and let me give you everything you deserve, because you don’t have a choice in the matter today. And maybe less input from this—” Yuki lets Momo’s leg down for just a moment to tap where Momo’s mouth is covered with one manicured nail, before moving up to tap his forehead in turn. “—will help <em>this</em> get a little more used to it. Okay?”</p>
<p>Momo’s cheeks are already rosy red, and he turns his head as if to try and hide it in the sheets, shaking his head with a stubborn little sound that Yuki imagines is trying to be a denial of his reasoning. But it’s not their signal, which is all Yuki needs to know, and his fingers trace gently down Momo’s cheek as he settles back to continue massaging and caressing his way up the leg, whispering every tiny bit of good he’s ever thought about Momo against the skin like it’ll sink into him if he does it enough, like the movement of his lips will etch it invisibly into his flesh.</p>
<p>It’s a slow process, and though Momo squirms, moans as his thighs are massaged and kissed and licked and tries to make Yuki speed up, the pace remains stubbornly reverent. To speed up would mean that some part of Momo might not get the attention and affection it deserves, and though Momo is tense and full of protesting noises as Yuki works his way up each leg in turn, speaking of Momo’s gentle strength and his affection, his talent and determination, beginning with things anyone could say of him to wash away the shyness, by the time he reaches his hips and torso, Momo has settled some. It’s almost a glassy, glazed state, as if of being overwhelmed, except that shimmer in his eyes is more of wetness than anything, and when Yuki meets his eyes again as fingers rub and trace up his hipbones, he gives a half-hearted little squirm and another moan that sounds more like a plea for mercy. Of course, Momo <em>would</em> be the one to think this is the unmerciful treatment compared to the supposedly deviant ideas he’d been so vocal about.</p>
<p>“All that overacting earlier, and that’s not what you’re really scared of, is it?” Yuki whispers and kisses his way across Momo’s lower stomach, moving slowly up towards the muscle and definition. “I could do whatever awful thing I wanted to you and you’d take it without a word. You’d probably think you deserved it. But the most harrowing thing I could possibly do to you is make you listen to how much you’re loved. To how much <em>I</em> love you. How much you’ve done and sacrificed and carried for me.”</p>
<p>Momo’s breath hitches, and he arches his head back, an almost panicky sound breaking from behind the gag. He’s had enough trouble with listening to things that weren’t specifically concerning Yuki, but with the man himself inching his way over him like a priceless, precious heirloom, Yuki can’t imagine he expects to survive what the next phase of his work brings, as his hands start to creep up over his defined abdomen and the murmurs of all Momo has done to protect him personally begin.</p>
<p>But he does better than Yuki expected, he has to admit. The combination of hands over Momo’s heart and a quiet promise that their hearts have been one for as long as they’ve been working together seemed like a sure kill, especially when Yuki decides to tease a nipple on the way through. And he can’t say it doesn’t have a visible impact, particularly in how Momo’s chest sinks beneath him and doesn’t recover its stock of breath for a good few seconds, and in the way Momo’s face tries to escape into the sheets for the umpteenth time. But it takes all the way up to when Yuki is shaping out his collarbones with his mouth and tongue for him to feel the last bit of fight drain out, the helpless little sound as Momo resigns himself to his fate upon whispered words.</p>
<p>“My heart swells whenever I’m with you, Momo. It’s been like that forever, and it’s the best feeling in the world. In the universe. And there’s nothing in either of those places that scares me more than losing you.”</p>
<p>By the time he’s kissed and traced and murmured his last words up Momo’s neck to look into his eyes, he’s aware of a faint shivering in his partner that settled in somewhere between collarbone and chin, and far from surprised to see the wet streaks dripping from the corners of Momo’s eyes, eyes distant and unfocused like he’s struggling to process what just happened. Yuki slides fingers into his hair and wipes the tears gently away with his thumbs, and Momo blinks and lets out a small, desperate sound, pressing his face into Yuki’s hands, pushing his arms against the restraints to try and get closer, half blindly loving and half clamouring to be relieved. He’s half-hard at best, the arousing massaging and teasing tempered by the internal struggle and ticking over the words that came with it, but Yuki wipes the last of his tears and sits back, fingers finally ghosting over the seam of Momo’s hips and thighs and under his taint in a way that almost makes the other man choke on his breath.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m in a particularly sweet mood tonight. So I haven’t exhausted all my goodwill on just making you listen to me,” Yuki says, offering Momo a dry wink as he stretches up over him and to one side, fishing into the nightstand drawer for the lube he left right at the top. But he doesn’t uncap it just yet, instead discarding it lazily next to him before coming forward again and resting a hand behind Momo’s shoulder and the other behind his hip. “Up you get. I want you in my lap.”</p>
<p>Yuki’s not exactly great at moving Momo around considering he can’t outright lift him, but he lets Momo get his legs folded as best he can while he slips out of his own pants and discards them. Pulling him up into a kneeling position, he coaxes him forward with hands behind his legs until Momo obediently settles on his thighs, still looking a little overloaded, but more than willing to see it through. It’s only then that Yuki uncaps the tube and slicks up his fingers, tracing in those gentle, delicate motions around Momo’s entrance for a few drawn-out seconds before pushing in, slow and deliberate. Momo lets out a strangled moan and presses up against Yuki, rocking a little as his fingers push in and out, rubbing and spreading, the motion in a way almost as attentive as everything he’d been mapping out across his body earlier. Taking the desperate hint, Yuki uses his fingering to drive Momo that tiny bit closer, until he can wrap his other hand around both their lengths and start up a messy rhythm that only gets messier when Momo starts thrusting into it, soft whines and moans and smothered attempts at his name coming from behind the gag. Though he’s exhausted himself already where emotions are concerned, Momo’s physical stamina is never anything to be underestimated, and Yuki finds himself quietly grateful that despite the headstart, Momo isn’t too close to the edge by the time Yuki is hard enough to coax at Momo’s thighs, a wordless request for him to reposition himself. He groans a little when he takes the pressure off his calves, letting Yuki pull and push his hips to align himself, but it’s nothing compared to the dragging, desperate sound he lets out when Yuki pushes his hips down, penetrating him all the way to the hilt as he sits. A shaky breath from Yuki ruffles Momo’s hair before his fingers move it aside instead, revealing hazy eyes and brightly flushed cheeks as Momo bows his head, adjusting to the feeling after that long, dedicated session of gentle and reverent handling. His heaving chest starts to even out after a few seconds, but Yuki doesn’t quite give him the chance to fully recover it, fingers sliding under his hips to bring Momo’s ass up a little before thrusting in again, just as deep as the first time. A sharp cry comes from behind the gag, and once the rhythm is established and Momo’s hips are moving without Yuki’s direction, his hand comes up to catch at Momo’s chin, forcing his partner to look at him. Momo’s eyes are starting to look damp again, unfocused and blown with pleasure as they might be, and Yuki directs demanding kisses all over the half of his face that’s not hidden, expression stern like he’s driving a point home as he speaks between each one.</p>
<p>“Remember.” One. “You’re irreplaceable.” Two. “Precious.” Three. “Kind. Selfless. Talented.” Four, five and six. Momo’s thighs start to shake, his cries peaking, and Yuki slows his thrusts, times them so he goes deep at the same time he pushes out these words against a throat that wants to clench breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Beautiful.”</p>
<p>Momo’s walls twitch around him, something like a whimper escaping his throat.</p>
<p>“Perfect.”</p>
<p>Yuki’s free hand sneaks around the back of Momo’s head.</p>
<p>“My beloved partner.”</p>
<p>Yuki snaps the gag free at the same moment Momo climaxes, letting out a sobbing, sated cry of Yuki’s name at fuller than usual volume. That on top of the way he jerks and clenches tight is enough to push Yuki over the edge as well, and he curves his head into Momo’s neck as he comes, muffling himself against it and snaring another watery, surprised, exhausted gasp out of Momo.</p>
<p>It’s a few long seconds before the fog in his brain passes, and he gently coaxes Momo’s thighs upward one last time so his length can slip out, letting Momo back down onto his lap once it’s free. They’re both a mess at this point, and he can feel his own seed dripping from Momo’s entrance onto his bare legs, but that’s a concern for later, as Momo slumps forward onto him and Yuki has to brace one hand behind himself to even stay upright.</p>
<p>“Yuki…” Momo’s voice sounds tired and teary, even though he’s managed to stop himself from crying again. His vocabulary hasn’t been quite so preserved, though, because after a few moments, all he can manage is another, more drawn out repetition of Yuki’s name.</p>
<p>“Hmm, was it that good?” Yuki says, right back to gentle teasing as the hand he’s not supporting himself with goes to pull at the knots on Momo’s arms, unravelling the careful pattern blind. “I’ll have to do it again sometime.”</p>
<p>That suggestion draws something between a plea for mercy and a whimper, Momo burying his face in Yuki’s neck, which at least lets Yuki work in peace to free his arms. They rest limp without the support of the rope, and Yuki gently taps Momo’s face to try and get him to sit up again.</p>
<p>“I can’t help you with your arms if you’re leaning on me like this, I’ll fall over,” he chides, and though it takes a few seconds, Momo straightens his back, letting Yuki retrieve the hand he’s been holding himself up with to start massaging some life back into Momo’s arms. “I had to pass over these earlier, didn’t I? I’ll be sure to make up for it.”</p>
<p>His lips press against Momo’s fingers, and that’s enough to jerk the other man back into something like responsiveness, hand curling slightly under the attention as he pouts at Yuki.</p>
<p>“You don’t have—” is as far as he gets in non-Yuki words before the person in question presses an insistent kiss over them, muffling the end of an obvious sentence. Despite the tiny protest, Momo melts into it all too easily, boneless and exhausted and still very overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“I <em>want</em> to, Momo. If you’re that bad at listening, I really am going to have to do this again, aren’t I?” Yuki insists, and a frown must get the better of him in that moment, because Momo’s expression falters into something almost guilty before he presses his lips together, a determined look taking over it as he manages to lift one recovering arm to cup Yuki’s face.</p>
<p>“Don’t look like that. I want to make you smile, so if understanding why you think so much of me will do that, then…”</p>
<p>He curls his lip, halfway to a nervous little bite, and then carries on as straightforwardly as ever. “…I’ll do my best. I promise.”</p>
<p>There’s no way that wouldn’t soften Yuki’s expression, and he pulls Momo close, fingers rubbing his back, ruffling his hair.</p>
<p>“You’ve never done anything but your best for me, Momo. That’s what I want you to understand.”</p>
<p>The soft, but possessive clinging of fingers at his hips and the hesitant nod he feels against the curve of his shoulder aren’t much. But to him, knowing what it takes for Momo to even consider admitting that, it makes the whole thing more than worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the idea of someone using bondage to put someone else in a position where they have to accept good things being done to/for them has always been hilarious to me and this seemed like the perfect ship for it because love yourself momo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>